


...

by WinterWandering



Series: Ah. (Too Late Now) [1]
Category: Cryp07 (Web Series)
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: This is Fine.
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Modeus | Cryp07
Series: Ah. (Too Late Now) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	...

Modeus sighed, watching everyone dash off. (Well, Phelgor ran off with Momman and Levi. Lucer, Astan and Beelzub walked off calmly.) The lights of the carnival reflected against their sunglasses, all greens, reds, and blues.  
“Let’s go to the ferris wheel!” A girl to their left squealed, looking to her boyfriend.  
“Of course Princess.”  
.  
.  
Princess. Of course. Just their luck.  
Modeus hissed, seemingly still composed. They quickly walked away from the couple, and leant against a brick wall for support. “Damnit.” They whimpered, sliding down. “D-damnit.” The Sin’s voice broke, tears streaming down their face. They let out a bitter laugh, curling into a ball.  
“Uhm...are you okay…sir?” Modeus glanced up, their face dropping. (No. He couldn’t-)  
“G-get away.” Their voice trembled, and they cursed inwardly. “Please.”  
“I won’t hurt you-” The person reached towards them- they flinched away.  
“Go away!”  
The man (Yes, it was a man) frowned and stood. “Okay…”  
-  
Modeus didn’t know how long they were in that alleyway, but it was enough for their phone to blow up with texts.  
“Ah…Can’t believe they’re worried.” Modeus hummed, picking their phone up. All from Levi.

Nuisance  
Modeus where are you?

Nuisance  
Modeus?

Nuisance  
Answer. We’re worried.

Goat  
No, you aren’t.

Nuisance  
Oh, thank the gods.

Goat  
The gods? Really?

Nuisance  
Doesn’t matter. Where are you?

Goat  
Alleyway. I’m fine

Nuisance  
I’m coming to get you

Goat  
No.

Nuisance  
Too bad.

“Modeus are you-? Oh..” Levi bent down, hands hovering over Lust in uncertainty.  
“Damnit Levi, I told you I didn’t want you to come get me.”  
“I’m gonna place my hands onto your shoulders, okay?”  
“Fuck off!” Modeus spat, standing. “Why are you here?”  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay...?”  
“I’m...fine.” The goat hissed, brushing Levi’s hands off.  
“You were just crying though.” Levi pointed out.  
“Damnit...” Modeus sighed, eyes flashing. “You can’t-”  
“Tell anyone about this?”  
“Yeah.” The pink eyed Sin sighed. “Look. I’ll tell you about on the way back.”  
“...thanks for trusting me.”  
“Whatever.”  
-  
The first thing Modeus did when seeing the others was wave. “Hey.”  
“Where were you Lust?”  
“I was around…” Modeus rolled their eyes. “Nothing important.”  
Astan scoffed. “They were probably seducing someone.” Modeus flinched subtly. (Enough for Levi to notice.)  
“I was doing that. Sue me.” Modeus shot Astan a cheeky grin, and skipped off.  
-  
Modeus sighed, head thumping against the wooden door. “Stupid wolf. Stupid, stupid wolf...Whatever. Nothing can be done about it now.” 

Ah...

They might as well sleep. (Or, falling onto the bed and thinking about what happened.)  
Yeah. That seemed like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ....in advance, im sorry for not being active at all on discord. but, here's an old fic for Cryp07 i never got around to putting up here.


End file.
